Diesel's Redemption
Diesel's Redemption is the first episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot It had been a few weeks since Edward had saved Diesel from 'The Spirit Trains', and there has still been mixed opinions over the whole mess of events. He has since been assigned to be the station pilot at Wellsworth Yards. While it was a controversy, most engines had finally accepted him, besides Gordon. As he pulled in Tidmouth Sheds one night, he was in a bad mood. "That Diesel cut me off! Edward, you need to keep him in control." He grumbled. Edward rolled his eyes. "Now, Gordon, you have to give Diesel a chance. Henry wasn't too happy when he came to Sodor at first, but look at him now!" "Yep." Replied Henry. Gordon still didn't have faith in the diesel shunter. "Just keep him under control, and don't have him shunting trucks along the express line." "Weren't you running late, so Diesel technically had the right of way?" Asked Thomas cheekily. Gordon didn't know what to say. "Umm..." The other engines couldn't help but start laughing at Thomas' remark, as Gordon was surprisingly silent. The next morning, Edward arrived at Wellsworth. Diesel, BoCo, and Derek were all still at Wellsworth Sheds, he whistled a friendly greeting to the three. "Morning!" Called BoCo and Derek. Diesel woke up with a shock. "Oh bother! Is it time to wake up already?!" He exclaimed as he started to shunt Edward's morning goods train. "Long night?" Asked Edward. Diesel was in such a rush, he didn't know what to say. "He went to sleep late last night." Explained Derek. "Or he at least fell asleep after we did." "Ah." Said Edward. He had to leave then, however, as the guard blew his whistle. "See you later, lads! Diesel, try to get some sleep!" Diesel rolled back into his shed. "Now, I leave in five minutes." BoCo advised. "You can rest for a moment, but then I'd recommend that you get shunting." "Why would you even stay up so late?" Asked Derek. "I was planning." Replied Diesel. BoCo and Derek looked at each other. "Planning for what?" Asked BoCo. "I have plans to trick Gordon, I'll leave trucks on his line, so he'll be late!" He laughed. BoCo knew this would cause trouble. "Oh no you won't!" "Why not?" "Because you know that will lead to trouble. You've been doing so well, and we don't need you to be sent away. Again.... for the fifth time." "But he started all this!" Derek cut in. "If Gordon's bothering you, tell either me, BoCo, or Edward. Then if that doesn't work, I bet Sir Topham Hatt can knock some sense into him." Diesel groaned, then went to go shunt BoCo's coaches. For a little bit, it was just Diesel and Derek at Wellsworth, until the latter's driver came along. "Alright, Derek, off to the Clay Pits we go!" He said as he boarded his engine. "See you later, Diesel!" Called Derek. But, as he left the yards, he started coughing. "Oh, bother." He groaned. The stationmaster came out to see what happened. "Oh, ye gotta be kidding me. Diesel, ye gotta pull Derek's train of clay to Knapford!" He said. "Me? I'm just a shunter!" Diesel exclaimed, he was quite shocked to hear that he had to take it. "It's only a small train, about five trucks." Derek said. Diesel was still concerned. "Who's gonna shunt the trucks?" "I'll make sure Dennis gets down here." Said the stationmaster. "Fine..." Groaned Diesel. As Diesel arrived at the China Clay Works, he got his trucks, and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Come on, I don't want to deal with those twin devils. He thought. Luckily, Diesel's guard blew the whistle, and he went off to Knapford with the trucks of clay. It was a fairly calm trip, until he got to his destination. A new signalman wasn't aware of which train went to each track. Thus, Diesel pulled into track 1, only for him to hear a whistle. Gordon. "Out of my way!" Boomed Gordon, he was pulling 'The Limited', which was destined for track 1. Luckily, Gordon stopped just in time. "What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted. "It's not my fault!" Retorted Diesel. Before the two could continue arguing, however, Diesel's driver directed him to track 2. Gordon glared at the diesel shunter. Once Diesel's trucks were unloaded, he went into a siding. After Gordon was going to a siding to rest, he found that Diesel was already there. "This siding's for big engines only." He said coldly. "Oh yeah? Too bad." Retorted Diesel. "You're a diesel shunter, you can go back to that yard of yours." "No!" "You asked for it..." With that, Gordon was slowly heading towards Diesel, it was obvious that he was going to bump him. But, suddenly they heard a voice. "You won't lay a buffer on him!" That wispy voice immediately identified who it was, Derek. "Stay out of this, Derek!" Replied Gordon. "I won't! You can't just bully him because of past experiences!" Duck, who was passing by, cut in. "Don't pretend like you're a saint! You're one of the most pompous and insolent engines on the line!" He scolded. Gordon glared at Diesel. "This isn't over..." He hissed, he then left, still getting the stink eye from Derek and Duck. "Wow, thanks, guys." Diesel said. He was in awe that people were willing to stand up for him. "Duck, I... didn't know you liked me." "I guess after you tried to sacrifice yourself for Edward, maybe you really have changed." Duck explained. Diesel was quite surprised, but he couldn't help but smile. "Thanks." That night, Diesel and Derek were at Wellsworth Sheds, and when BoCo came in, he was impressed to hear about them standing up to Gordon. "Well, you two, I'm impressed! I want you to know, Diesel, I'm glad that you were he bigger engine. Good job!" He exclaimed. "I'm sure Edward's going to knock some sense into Gordon, don't worry." Comforted Derek. Diesel was glad that his friends could stand up for him. He never really had many friends, so he was very happy that he had found a new home, Sodor. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Duck *Diesel *BoCo *Derek *James (Cameo) *Percy (Cameo) *Toby (Cameo) *Emily (Cameo) *Oliver (Cameo) *Stanley (Cameo) *Hank (Cameo) *Ben (Cameo) *Timothy (Cameo) *Toad (Cameo) *Dennis (Mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt (Mentioned) Trivia *There was originally planned to be an episode before this, called 'Disgrace to His Grace', it would of starred Duke, he would go into a depression once he's reminded of an accident that he believes was his fault. It was somewhat based on an event based on what happened in TheLocoLover's grandfather's life, but he was afraid it would lead to conflict between his family if they read it. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2